battlejackremasteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Events
Divine Events are events which last for 3 days. There can be more than one Divine Event active at a given time. Divine Events are events in which you need to complete certain tasks, when you reach a checkpoint, you are given rewards which consist of Gold, Gems, Energy, Arena Invites, Chaos Energy, Honor Summons, Rare Summons and Cards. If you reach the final reward, you can receive a very rare card. Everyday, while a Divine Event is active, you get a login reward in your Mailbox, this reward is different for every Divine Event. So it is important to prepare for these events, as you will be able to efficiently do the events and have the requirements ready. Types of Divine Events Rune Craft & Tune In the Rune Craft & Tune event, you are required to craft a rune and then tune it to gain points. The event has 10 quests to complete. Just crafting a rune does not count and does therefore not award points, you have to spend Gems and tune the rune you craft to gain points. How to get points: Tuning a Rare rune gives 2 points per tune. If you manage to reach masterwork quality, you get a 10 point bonus. Tuning an Epic rune gives 5 points per tune. If you manage to reach masterwork quality, you get a 25 point bonus. Tuning a Legendary rune gives 10 points per tune. If you manage to reach masterwork quality, you get a 50 point bonus. Tuning a Mythical rune gives 35 points per tune. If you manage to reach masterwork quality, you get a 200 point bonus. Rune Level Up Event In the Rune Level Up Event, you need to level up Runes in order to gain points. Levelling up different runes gives different points, maxing a rune will yield a lot of points. If you upgrade a rune, but you fail, you still get the points required. How to gain points: Level up a Rare rune gives 1 points per try. If you manage to reach max level, you get a 50 point bonus. Level up an Epic rune gives 2 points per try. If you manage to reach max level, you get a 100 point bonus. Level up a Legendary rune gives 5 points per try. If you manage to reach max level, you get a 500 point bonus. Level up a Mythical rune gives 10 points per try. If you manage to reach max level, you get a 1000 point bonus. Daily login reward during event: 30 Rune Shards, 15 Soul Shards, 30.000 gold (100 Winter Ornaments during Winter Celebration) If the Rune Level Up Event coincides with the Winter Celebration, Gems are converted to Winter Ornaments. Hero Level Up Event During the Hero Level Up Event, you are required to level up heroes to max level in order to get points. How to get points: Level up a 3 star hero to max: 1 point. Level up a 4 star hero to max: 3 point. Level up a 5 star hero to max: 6 point. Level up a 6 star hero to max: 12 point. Daily login reward during the event: 2 Loot Tickets, 20 Energy (100 Winter Ornaments during Winter Celebration) Evolve Event During the Evolve Event, you are required to evolve heroes in order to complete quests. This event is a bit different, because it does not work with points, but with requirements for a quest. Quest 1: Evolve any hero to 3 stars (4 times) Quest 2: Evolve any hero to 4 stars (4 times) Quest 3: Evolve any hero to 5 stars (4 times) Quest 4: Evolve any hero to 6 stars (1 time) Quest 5: Complete all quests Daily login reward during the event: 10 Rare Hero Pieces, 10.000 Gold Titan Event In the Titan Event, you are required to fight and kill the Chaos Titan to gain points. How to gain points: Attacking the Chaos Titan gives 1 point. Killing the Chaos Titan gives 2 points. Daily login reward during event: 2 Chaos Energy Summon Event In the Summon Event, you need to use Rare Summons to gain points. How to gain points: Use Rare Summon: 1 point. Daily Login reward during event: 1 Rare Summon If the Summon Event coincides with the Winter Celebration, Gems are converted to Winter Ornaments. Arena Event In the Arena event, you are required to do Arena battles to gain points. How to gain points: Win a fight in the Arena: 2 points. Lose a fight in the Arena: 1 point. Daily login reward during event: Mysterious Merchant The Mysterious Merchant is not an event in which you need to obtain points. It is a trader, just like ??????. You can spend Gems to buy rare and valuable Cards and Items. These are the known items the Mysterious Merchant sells: Winter Celebration The Winter Celebration you cannot obtain points. You can purchase goods by spending Winter Ornaments. You gain Winter Ornaments by opening chests or from other Divine Events. In the shop, you can buy a lot of items that people really want. Occurrence Events occur every once a while, here is the history and the future dates of the events.